The sun and moon
by oncer4life11
Summary: A collection of one-shots of RedSwan, Emma and Ruby. A mix of slightly cannon and au, based mainly on RP's of them. Dedicated to Kayleigh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends, welcome to my RedSwan one-shot series. Okay, so if you have ever read anything else of mine, you know my OTP, my ship of choice is CaptainSwan. Killian is Emma's true love, and that's what I believe as well. And if you ever read my Bio, you know I'm open to any ship out there, I just don't personally ship them all, but I have nothing against them or the people who ship them. For instance, SwanQueen; I don't ship them as a Romanic ship, to me they are friends raising Henry, and are friends because of him and his best interest. So this lead to a conversation with a fellow oncer, who is a swanqueen shipper, if not swanqueen, and Emma came out to be lesbian or bisexual who do I see her with? For some reason that was easy, I saw her with Ruby. Plus, I think it would be so fun how David and Snow would react to their friend and daughter being together.**

 **So over a year now I've been RPing with my friend Kayleigh, mostly CS and Henvy. Then one day we were just talking, and turns out we both ship RedSwan. And thus started Rping them together. So these one-shots will be a mix of RP's and original ideas. Canon and non-cannon, most will be au though. So this series is dedicated to Kayleigh, who cheered me on to do these one-shots, and is such a big support.**

 **For my first one-shot for the series, I thought I'd do a sort of cannon one. In season 2 based, Henry catching them together, not knowing they were a thing.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 1: No longer a secret

Just hours after she and Mary Margaret got back from the enchanted forest, Emma leads herself and Ruby into her and Mary Margaret's apartment. Actually, now it was David's too. The women where kissing, having been able to sneak off from the dinner that Ruby offered to celebrate their return. Emma closes the door, and Ruby leans up against it and kisses her more "you're sure no one followed us?" Emma asks.

"Everyone was still there when we left…" Ruby breathes before, turning to lead them to the couch.

"Good" Emma grins, getting onto the couch.

The two make out for bit, unknown to them, Henry right that moment was walking up the steps to the loft. Henry a moment later opens the door, finding the women making out on the couch "Oh um… sorry… I, I'm going…" he says, closing the door, and going down one of the flights of stairs.

Emma sighs, cursing under her breath "I better go check on him…"

Ruby nods, getting up "I'll wait" she says, pecking her lips.

Emma gets up, and heads out to the hallway, fixing her shirt. She notices Henry sitting at the top step at the second set of stairs.

Emma walks down to him, and sits next to him on the top step "Hey kid…"

Henry bites his lip, then looks over at her "Hey mom…"

Emma grins, her heart racing, but in a good way. It had earlier that day to, when Henry called her mom for the first time "So…"

"You and Ruby… are together?" Henry asks.

Emma looks into his eyes, not sure how he feels yet "Yeah, me and Ruby."

"How long?" Henry asks.

Emma calms a bit, there wasn't anger in the question "Not long, a little before the curse broke."

Henry nods "And… you guys like each other? Like, really like each other?"

Emma bites her lip, thinking "I like her, she likes me. We're… testing things out still, I guess you can say."

"But you were making out, like kissing" Henry says, raising a eyebrow.

Emma blushes with a laugh, and nudges him with her shoulder "we were, yes. That's cause… I haven't seen her in awhile. I missed her, just like I missed you, but I missed you more."

Henry smiles, scooting closer "I'm okay with it… you and Ruby" he says with a nod.

"You are?" Emma asks, as she puts a arm around him.

Henry nods "she makes you happy. I want you happy mom."

Emma smiles, giving his head a kiss "and… you're sure you're okay with it being Ruby?"

Henry nods, looking up at her "Yeah, Ruby is cool. I spent a lot of time with her while you were gone."

"Good, so… why did you leave so quick back there?"

"It was surprising" Henry says honestly "but, if you like girls mom, I'm okay with that. I wouldn't love you any less."

Emma chuckles with a huge grin on her face "Sounds good kid. How about we go talk with Ruby then."

"Yeah, I don't want her to think I don't like her" Henry says.

Emma stands up, turning around, taking his hand as he does the same "we definitely don't want that."

Ruby was at the counter making some hot chocolate as the pair walks back in "there you are, just in time…"

Emma smiles at Ruby "you remember the…"

"The cinnamon?" Ruby chuckles "of course, I can't forget the secret ingredient of my favorite customers."

Henry smiles "We're your favorites?"

Ruby winks at Emma, then focuses on Henry "You bet, it was you for the longest time, then a certain woman rolled into town in a yellow bug…"

"Mom?" Henry says knowingly, as they all sit down.

"That's right, then I got a second favorite customer" Ruby smiles at the blonde.

"I'm okay with it" Henry says, wanting her to know.

"About what?" Ruby asks, not sure what he meant.

"About you and my mom. I'm okay that you guys are together, or want to be" Henry says with a sincere smile.

Emma gives Ruby a smile "if… that's what you want that is?"

Ruby nods, taking her hand from across the table "I do, but… I want to make sure you want it too… with your past and all…"

Henry watches the women curiously.

Emma grins "Thank you… lets… just see where it goes?"

Ruby nods "I like that."

"Me too" Henry joins in.

Emma laughs, along with Ruby, and ruffles his hair "One thing though kid…"

"Yeah mom?" Henry asks.

"This is our secret okay. Just us three know for now."

"But why?" Henry asks, raising a eyebrow.

"Cause… we just, we don't want it out yet" Emma says.

"Plus… in the enchanted forest… people weren't always so open about this" Ruby adds in.

"Okay, I won't. But… maybe it'll be different here" Henry says.

"Maybe kid, but let's not think about that right now, okay?" Emma asks, with a nod.

"Okay. There is one for sure positive about this" Henry says, sipping his hot chocolate.

"What's that?" Ruby asks with a grin, curious what he had to say.

"The endless hot chocolate possibilities" Henry grins widely.

Ruby laughs, looking at Emma "He is most definitely your child."

Emma laughs, ruffling his hair again "that he is. And, he's okay with this."

Ruby smiles "we got the okay."

 **First RedSwan one-shot DONE. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys. So todays one-shot was a request from my rp friend Kayleigh, wanting to see how Snow and David react to Red Swan together. Its' tough to say, hope I do this justice.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its charaters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 2: the parents okay

Emma lets out a sigh as she and Ruby, who are hand in hand, reach the landing outside her parents (and hers to) apartment. They had decided that tonight was the night to let her parents know what was going on. That they were seeing each other, lucking out that Snow wanted to invite Ruby over for dinner, like old times. Like it would've been had the curse not happened. Their family and Ruby having meals together. It also lucked out that Henry was spending a hour or two with Regina that night, wanting to give her a chance.

"You know it's going to be okay Em" Ruby says, in hopes of calming down Emma.

"I just… how can you be so sure. I mean, I kinda told Mary Margaret I was bi once. But I don't even know if David knows and…" Emma starts.

Ruby puts a finger to her lips, to stop her "I know… because I know my friends…"

"And there is that" Emma says, taking Ruby's hand away "they are your friends, my par-parents. I mean… what if they aren't okay with it?"

Ruby kisses Emma "Look, I've known them for years. All they would want for me, for you… is that we're happy. And if it's together… well then that is what makes us happy."

Emma gives her a half smile "I hope you are right Rube."

Ruby chuckles "well I am, let's go."

Emma shakes her head, as she knocks on the door.

Within seconds the women are greeted by Mary Margaret opening the door "Emma… Ruby" she grins widely.

Emma smiles with a light chuckle "I wasn't gone long " she says, walking in.

Ruby moves in and hugs Mary Margaret "Hey Snow…"

Snow hugs her tight, and pulls away some "It's great having you here Ruby…" then she looks at Emma "it's nice seeing you two get here at the same time. Dinner is ready when we are."

"Um, yeah we both pulled up about the same time" Emma nods, taking off her jacket.

At that moment David comes walking out their room. "Oh… hey Emma, Ruby, great to see you both" he grins, moving to hug Emma and Ruby "so Henry is with Regina?"

Emma nods, as the group walk to the table "Yeah, I told him two hours. He was happy with that."

"And you're okay with him seeing her?" Snow asks gently, as Ruby then joins them after hanging up her coat.

Emma takes a seat at the table "I mean, not completely. But I don't want to keep Henry from her either. It's what he wants; he wants to give her a chance. So… if he wants it, I'm going to try to. But we're starting small, dinner together, and then we will go from there."

David nods, as he starts dishing up some pasta from himself "Well, I hope for his sake she does change. Whether we believe it possible or not."

Snow nods "She was kind once, she can be again."

Ruby grins, as she takes the bowl of pasta from David "She seems genuine to me."

Emma nods, giving her girlfriend a smile "I hope so. So, um… Mary Margaret, David; me and Ruby had something we wanted to talk to you guys about tonight, since it's just us."

The pair look at each other, then Emma "What is it Emma?" Snow asks, worry lacing her voice.

"It's nothing bad; at least we hope you don't think so…" Ruby adds.

"You see… me and Ruby" Emma says starting to explain.

"We've… we are seeing each other" Ruby says.

"Of course you are… you're sitting across from each other" Snow chuckles, David simply looking between them.

"No Mary Margaret" Emma shakes her head "she means seeing each other, as in… we're dating. Me and Ruby. Ruby and Me."

Snow and David's eyes go wide in surprise "Oh…" Snow says, biting her lip "Emma I knew you, you have had relationships with girls. But Ruby I…"

Ruby blushes "I um… it was never anything to tell. I had a few flings, mostly with other female wolfs… but Emma…" she smiles "it's different I really like her."

Mary Margaret nods "Wow, um… I wasn't expecting this…" she says, a unclear emotion in her voice.

"Yeah its… I just thought this was dinner" David says, his feeling a little unclear also.

Emma bites her lip "Look, we know… this is odd. I'm your daughter, Ruby is your friend. But… we really like each other…"

Ruby nods, taking her hand across the table "She's right. You guys know how losing Peter was really tough. But Emma, she is the first person to make me feel that way again."

Emma smiles "it's the same, for me. With Henry's dad."

"So… Emma, are you…?" David asks, feeling a bit behind.

Emma shrugs "I identify as bisexual. I'm attracted to both sexes. This is the first time I've really been, been with a woman though. I've gone on dates and stuff…"

Ruby smiles "I'm the same, although… I've leaned more towards women."

David nods, clearing his throat "So you both, really like each other huh?"

Both women nod, holding the others hand a bit tighter. Emma nervously watches her parents, as the food they all dished up gets cold. Eventually Snow clears her throat.

"Well, I'm… we're happy for you two. It… it might take us time to get fully comfortable with this…" Snow says with a sincere smile.

"But, we support it" David says, just as sincerely.

"Really?" Emma asks wide eyed.

Snow nods "Yes, you guys… well your happy, and that's what counts here."

"I didn't expect such… wow" Ruby chuckles.

Emma nods "Same… I had the worst case scenario in my head."

"No need here" David says "Look, we will always be unsure of anyone you date…"

Ruby blushes "Best behavior… scouts honor papa bear."

"You better" David teasingly lectures.

"Alright, we better eat now" Snow says, in a more motherly tone.

Emma blushes, looking across to Ruby "I love you" she mouths to her.

Ruby blushes back, and mouths back "I love you."

The women along with Snow and David finish the meal peacefully, relief all around. For Emma, she always feared how her sexuality would make her family feel, especially once learning who they were. But it was a relief that her parents where okay with it, and so was Henry. Now… the women just hoped Storybrooke would too.

 **Alright guys, the women have Snowings approval. Hope you all enjoy. Thoughts? Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the sun and moon, thank you for the follows, likes and comments.**

 **This redswan one-shot is au, Emma and Ruby are just friends in this one. They are both single moms, their kids are away with their dads, they have a 'mom date'/girls night to relax and rewind.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter3: girls night

Ruby grins, as she hears the knock on her condo door, she moves over to the door and opens it, finding her best friend Emma. "Hey Ems…"

"Hey Rubes" Emma grins, hugging her friend, then pulls away "Peter pick up Luna?" she asks walking in, walking towards the kitchen.

Ruby closes the door, following behind "Yeah, and naturally late…" she sighs.

Emma chuckles, shaking her head "He never changes… I had to take Henry to Neal's… his girlfriend is so far along, he didn't want to leave her, to even come get his other kid…"

Ruby sighs, she often wished she could give Neal a piece of her mind, but she wouldn't want to upset Emma like that, or Henry especially, she loved that little guy "He can be such a jerk…"

Emma chuckles as she pops the cork on the wine she brought, taking down two wine glasses, making Ruby chuckle that her friend was so comfortable in her home to just do that "Anyway, Peter doesn't have the best track record either…" she points out, pouring the wine.

Ruby nods, taking her glass "men…"

"You can't live with them, but can't live without them" Emma raises a eyebrow, clinking their glasses together.

Ruby nods her head to her friend, and takes a sip, Emma doing the same. "I ordered the pizza, and got some appetizers too."

"That… sounds amazing" Emma says, walking to the couch "what we watching tonight?"

"I thought I'd let you decide" Ruby shrugs, plopping down on the couch.

Emma walks over to the DVD stand and looks at the options. And takes one with a grin "I know… that the kid's aren't here, but I'd love to watch this without their… out of tune singing… and saying the words" she says showing her the _Moana_ box.

Ruby laughs, throwing her head back a little as she does so "I kinda like that idea actually…"

Emma cheers "You… are the best."

Ruby shakes her head with a smile "Yeah, yeah, I know already."

Emma rolls her eyes, as she sets the movie up for them. Emma gets the movie going, and then goes and sits with Ruby the dvd starts going, waiting for the menu to come up. "I'm glad we do this… I never know what to do when Henry is gone sometimes…"

"Same, I hate to think so much of my life is revolved around Luna… but when she is gone… it's like now what?" she chuckles.

Emma nods, once the menu comes, she hits play. Not to long after, the pizza comes. The night continues as so, they drink wine as they watch the movie, eat food and gossip, enjoying the adult time. A second movie put on now, this time they decide on _Bad moms._ Popcorn was made, and the pizza reheated in the oven, they truly where having a good time. They had been friends for years, connecting even stronger when both became single moms. They depended on the other for babysitting and car pool, they were what many would call, a unconventional little family.

The next morning the women wake up, both on the couch, after having feel asleep during their second movie, and few more glasses of wine. Emma groans as she starts to wake up, seeing Ruby is still knocked out. Emma opens one a bit as she sits up. She grabs her phone, seeing it was after ten "shit…" she hisses.

Ruby rolls over "shh…" she groans.

Emma laughs "I got to go Rube, its after ten."

Ruby nods as she rubs at her eyes "At least it was fun."

Emma nods, grabbing her sweatshirt "it was… apparently a lot of fun" she chuckles, picking up some of the garbage they accumulating over the night. "I better get going, I need to clean up and get to work."

Ruby nods with a smile "thank you for the girls night Em, I really needed it."

Emma nods with a grin back "so did I. It's been to long since we have done it."

"Again in a couple weeks?" Emma asks, as she moves to throw away the garbage she collected.

Ruby gets up and nods "You bet. And the usual car pool this week?"

Emma nods, grabbing her bag "You bet. I might be late to get Henry on Wednesday though."

"No problem, the kiddo is always welcome."

"Great, thanks Rube" Emma says, hugging her friend.

"No problem. See you Monday for pick up time?"

"Yep, talk to you later" Ruby says, they always called after the kids where dropped back off, always having something to complain about that the kids fathers did.

Emma nods, leaving. She smiles walking down the hall; she had another great girls night with her best friend. Sometimes the best cure for loneliness is time with your best friend.

 **Not my best, but hope you guys enjoyed. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back you guys. Thank you for the comments, likes, and follows, as always they are much appreciated.**

 **This one-shot is a bit different. Emma and Ruby are best friends, and have been for years. Emma gets pregnant with Henry, during their sophomore year of high school, and they both secretly have feelings for the other. And you will just have to read to find out the rest.**

Chapter 4: I want to be here for you two

Emma sits on her bed, face hiding in her hands, crying softly. Things just couldn't get worse for her, right now. She was pregnant. It was like that show, she was only 16 and was pregnant. And truth be told, the father meant nothing to her. Sure, he was cute, and funny, and had a charming smile. But she really didn't like guys, not in that way at least. She personally was attracted to girls more, but no one knew that, not even her best friend Ruby. Now she would forever be linked to this guy, they were having a kid. What didn't help the guy seemed unaffected by the news, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Then there are her parents, she had just told them the news. Giving her the typical 'we are disappointed' type response, but 'we will support you, in whatever you decide.'

Ruby quickly rides her bike over to her best friend Emma's house. She had gotten the text, that read 'sos' and knew that meant she need her there. And Ruby would do anything for Emma, she always had. Being friends since you are four would do that. But Ruby's slight crush on Emma aided in that to be honest. She also rode quickly, cause she had a feeling her friend had something to tell her. Emma had been off lately, just not herself. This worried her a lot. As she reaches the house, she sees the Nolan's car is gone, so she parks the bike to the side of the driveway, and then knocks on the door. She is greeted by Emma's younger brother Neal, who sends her up to Emma's room.

Emma looks up when she hears a knock "come in" she says with a sniffle.

Ruby opens the door, seeing the evidence that Emma had been crying "oh Em…" she says, voice filled with sadness. She then rushes over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her friend "shh… it's okay."

Emma shakes her head "No I won't… it won't be ever again."

"How can you possibly know that?" Ruby asks, kissing her head, then rubbing her back.

"I'm pregnant" Emma says simply.

Ruby bites her lip "Pregnant?" she asks, making sure she heard her right.

Emma nods "Yeah…" she says with a tearful chuckle "I messed up big time Rubes…"

Ruby sighs "Who knows?"

"My parents… that's why they left, to get away to think. And Bae knows…"

"How did he react?" Ruby asks worriedly, wrapping her arm a bit tighter around her.

Emma sniffles with a shrug "it didn't even seem to affect him Rubes. He was just like 'oh, okay cool.' And I only heard from him once since then, asking if we are still on for tonight. I haven't even bothered answering. I don't even want to look at him right now."

"I can call the jerk and tell him…" Ruby offers.

Emma shakes her head "No, I gotta be a big girl and take care of the situation."

"Okay, but if he gives you a hard time… I'll talk to him."

"Got it…" Emma chuckles; wiping at her eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"So um… how far along are you?" Ruby asks, realizing she hadn't yet.

"Um… ten weeks" Emma says, pulling away some, moving to sit Indian style. "So, two and a half months. It was at winter formal. God I was stupid, to let things go so far."

"You're not stupid" Ruby shakes her head, taking her friends hand into her own "you made a decision, that lead to a life changing event. But, you don't have to let it be, a bad thing Emma. Yeah, a baby is a lot, a lot of responsibility. But it leads to a lot of awesome moments to right?"

Emma grins at her friend "how did you become so insightful?"

"I read a lot…" Ruby shrugs "I can't speak from experience or anything. But moms always talk about… holding them the first time, the first time they smile at you, and call you 'mom'. I think Emma that, it sounds like the rough roads ahead could be worth it. If you choose to keep the baby."

Emma nods "What if no body helps?"

"First of all, I think I know your parents well enough that… even if they are disappointed, they will be there for you no matter what you decide. I can no way speak for Bae, but I can tell you, you guys have me. I will help you no matter what. No matter what you want me to do for you."

Emma looks at her tearfully "You are the best friend you know that?"

Ruby chuckles, she moves to sit beside Emma, and nudges her "I know you'd do the same for me."

Emma nods "In a heartbeat."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSSRSRRSRSRSR

"Where are you taking me Rubes?" Emma asks, sitting in the passenger seat of the car as Ruby drove.

Ruby shrugs "Some girl time… and a little baby shopping, since we finally know, IT'S A BOY" she says excitedly.

Emma laughs, her hand resting on her now six month pregnant belly "Yeah, he just wouldn't move last time."

Ruby smiles "So… anything from Bae when you told him…"

"Nope" Emma says, biting her lip, shaking her head "unless you count 'cool' as something. I don't know… I mean he gave me money to put towards stuff… but that's it."

Ruby lets out a sigh "he is… I don't even want to say it."

Emma chuckles "Maybe you should be his 'dad', you are around all the time anyway…"

Ruby bites her lip "maybe... I could be."

Emma looks over at Ruby "Rubes, I… that isn't how it works. Besides we're not even together like that" she says, a slight sadness creeping into her voice without her realizing.

"But… it could be Ems…"

Emma had known Ruby for years, and she knew when her friend was lying and when not. And right now, she was not. "Do you mean…?"

Ruby nods "You are my best friend Emma… and to be honest, I… in the last couple years, I've developed a crush on you…"

"I have too" Emma says, her voiced filled with more honesty then she knew possible.

"Really, you're not just saying that?" Ruby asks in a bit of shock.

"That is honestly how I feel Ruby… I have for a while, but was afraid to say anything" Emma says blushing, she starts to caress at her stomach, distracting herself.

Ruby bites her lip, as she pulls into the parking spot at a second hand baby store, once parked, she turns to look at Emma "Would you… go on a date with me then?"

"You really want to ask out the pregnant sixteen year old?" Emma says with a chuckle.

Ruby nods "You bet… I knew you long before the pregnant part, and I want to be by your side after too. I want to be more to you both."

Emma looks at her, eyes getting glossy "Then… yes. I will go on a date with you."

Ruby leans over, and kisses her cheek "First… lets get that little man some cute 'mama's little man' out fits."

It was a few days later that Ruby leads Emma into the barn on her (Emma) family's farm. Emma had seen her friend and dad working inside for the last few hours.

"This isn't where you kill me, right?" Emma teases as they walk hand in hand.

"That would make one hell of a first date huh?" Ruby teased back.

Emma laughs shaking her head "As long as there is food for me and little man… and we get to be with you, I don't care what we are doing."

Ruby nods "Well, I have a feeling you are going to love it, at least I hope so, I mean I worked hard on this idea."

Emma grins widely "I have no doubt I will love it."

Ruby chuckles as she opens the barn door, grinning ear to ear. There is a large projector screen set up, showing the dvd menu for _sixteen candles_ looping. In front of that, is a inflatable pool filled with pillows and blankets. Then to the left was a table, with a small popcorn popper and those boxes of theater candy, with a few strings of fairy lights hanging above.

Emma looks around, eyes watering "Rubes, this is…"

Ruby grins "I know… does it all look okay?"

Emma nods "It looks… amazing Ruby, truly."

Ruby takes her hand again, leading her to the pool "I hope the movie is okay… I know how you love your eighties high school flicks."

"I love it… _breakfast club_ is pretty awesome too though" Emma chuckles, then looks at the pool "I have to ask though… a pool, with pillows and blankets?"

Ruby bites her lip "I've noticed normal straight back chairs get uncomfortable for you recently. So I wanted to make this comfy… and your mom actually suggested this… and it gives us the ability to cuddle."

"I like the idea of cuddles…" Emma blushes.

Ruby gets them both some popcorn, and mixes some m&m's into the popcorn. Then the two settle into the pool, and relax and enjoy the movie. Once Emma has her full of popcorn, Ruby moves to sit behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

Emma grins, "He's moving" she says, moving Ruby's hand to her bump.

Ruby bites her lip, "Wow…" she chuckles, "That feels so weird."

Emma bites her lip "It does… but it's also the coolest feeling, it's like a comfort that he is okay."

Ruby nods, kissing the back of her shoulder as the movie continues See smiles seeing her friend so happy, and at ease, probably the first time since she told her she was pregnant. Ruby knew a lot would change in a few months, but she hoped Emma knew she was there, thick or thin. She had her.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Emma chuckles as she is handed the bag "You know you didn't have to do this, right?" she says, as she lays in the hospital bed, all the monitor's strapped to her and her belly "You've gotten him to much already…"

"I know" Ruby says with a shrug, "This one I couldn't resist.

Emma smiles; pulling the tissue paper out of the bag, pulling out a stuffed wolf toy "This is perfect."

"See… it wouldn't be right for him not to have it" Ruby smiles, taking her hand into her own. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Okay so far… they gave me a epidural, so I'm not feeling the contractions so bad…" Emma nods "but… it's making it all so real now."

"I bet" Ruby nods, holding her hand a bit tighter, at that. "But you have me, and your parents and brother. We all believe in you Em, and this little guy in here" she says, placing a hand on her stomach "he believes in you most of all, and can't wait to be your kid."

"How do you know for sure, on that?"

Ruby shrugs "Because he told me…"

Emma chuckles, rolling her eyes "Okay…"

"Okay, he didn't tell me, tell me. But all babies know they are loved, and are safe with their mom. And Emma, it's plenty clear how much you love him. You do everything you can to stay healthy and to do what you need for him."

"But is it enough?" Emma asks worriedly.

Ruby nods "No… but I know you. You will figure it out, we will figure it out."

"I like the sound of that" Emma blushes.

A few hours later, Emma and Ruby sit side-by-side on the bed, the baby settled in Ruby's arms; both women grinning down at the small, little bundle in her arms.

"What name did you decide?" Ruby asks quietly as Emma's mom escorts her brother back out the room to take him home.

"Henry" Emma grins "Henry David Nolan."

"That's a great name" Ruby smiles, as Henry stretches out a bit, before cuddling back into her.

Emma nods, resting her head on her friends shoulder "I think so to" she says, as she goes quite.

Ruby moves her head a bit to look at her girlfriend "What's up Em?"

"I'm scared…" Emma simply states.

"No one is perfect Emma. Especially no moms, but you'll learn. You and Henry will learn how the other works; you'll find a natural rhythm."

"Someone did some research huh?" Emma teases a bit, her girlfriend's small speech helping some.

"Yep, if I am going to be here for you, I needed to know what to expect right?"

"That's right" Emma chuckles, giving a teary smile, when her son looks over at her, and she rubs the little fist that pokes out of the blanket with her finger. "Whatcha think Henry, think Ruby fits the bill?"

The women are given a wave of his little fist and a grunt, earning laughs from them both.

"I think that could be a yes" Ruby blushes.

Emma nods, kissing her cheek "I think so too."

And at that; Emma, Ruby and Henry became a family. Bae slowly came around, it wasn't always easy for the three to balance parenthood for Henry, but they always managed to make it work. And Henry, well he was one happy kid. He had two loving and adoring moms; a present dad and doting grandparents. Yep, Ruby always kept her promise to them, she was always there for them both, through thick and thin.

 **I hope this came out okay. Alright guys, for those who celebrate. Happy good Friday to you. And also a early happy Easter. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back Redswan fans!**

 **Okay, so in a world where same sex couples can have biological children together, but there has to truly be a connection for it to happen (like a true love magic type thing). So anyway… what if Emma and Ruby meet in college, and Emma ends up pregnant from a one night stand with Ruby. And she doesn't tell her at first. But one night when she is six or seven months pregnant there is a scare, and calls her freaking out scared finally telling her, and things go from there.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 5: the start of something good

Emma winces as another pain type feeling goes through her belly. They had been happening throughout the day, stopping as quickly as they start. Emma nervously bites her lip, as she caresses her lower stomach, and looks down at her belly, her seven month bump. "What's going on little guy… huh? Why are you making mommy nervous like this for…" she says a bit shakily, as she looks back up to the TV as _Teen mom_ reruns play.

It's a couple hours later, and Emma has felt the same feeling several more times. She nervously calls 911. Explaining she is alone and scared, and doesn't have a car, and thinks something is wrong with her baby. The dispatcher tells her a ambulance is on the way, and asks if she wants her to stay on the line and Emma tells her no, she has another important call to get to. When she hangs up, she goes into her contacts, scrolling down to Ruby. Her baby's other parent. Except she doesn't know, it was meant to be a one night stand, finding out she is pregnant, she couldn't ruin this girls life like that. But she needed to know, especially if something is wrong with their baby. Emma hits send, never feeling more nervous about a phone call in her life.

Ruby was just getting home from her shift at the diner right by her apartment. She sits on the chair next to her table, as she sets her bag onto the table. Then she hears her phone ring, and she pulls the phone, her heart stopping a second seeing: Emma, hot chic from bar show up on her screen. "Hello?"

"Ruby? I… I don't know if you remember me, but we met at Lucky's bar, a little over seven months ago?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember" Ruby smiles, she thought Emma had moved on, or simple didn't remember, they both had drunk quite a bit. "how are you?"

"That's why I'm calling…" Emma says, chickening out a bit "I uh… I have a ambulance coming to get me" she says, hearing sirens coming now "I'm going to the hospital, can you meet me there, it's important…"

Ruby raises a eyebrow "Um… yeah, do you know what hospital?"

"I know it's kinda far for you… but the hospital by my school I'm guessing…"

Ruby nods, biting her lip "I'll be there…"

"Thank you, thank you" Emma says, as she hears the guys coming "see you soon beautiful."

Ruby blushes, that's what Emma had called her that night "alright gorgeous" she says, hearing some voices, before Emma hung up on her. With that, Ruby went to change quickly, wanting to get out of her waitress uniform first.

Emma is transported to the hospital; some relief filled her knowing she wouldn't be alone for long. Once there she was examined and was told they had to run some test before knowing what was happening.

Emma was sitting in the hospital bed now, rubbing at her stomach "we'll be okay little guy" she says softly to her son.

Ruby walks in, seconds later "Hey Emma… I'm, whoa…" she says, stopping in her tracks seeing Emma's stomach.

Emma chuckles, blushing a bit "I know…"

"Is… are you guys okay?" Ruby asks, moving awkwardly towards the bed, guessing the baby had to do with the call.

Emma nods "I think so… they are running some tests."

Ruby nods "That's good."

"Look um… I'm sorry for not telling you" Emma says, biting her lip.

"Why would you tell me?" Ruby says, not putting the two together.

"Have you heard… about how same sex couples can have kids together?"

Ruby nods "Yeah..?"

"Well… seems like, well, we have that connection Ruby" Emma says sheepishly, worried Ruby would be mad.

"Please don't be offended, but you're sure the baby is mine?"

Emma nods "Yeah, I am. I hadn't slept with anyone in months before that night… and haven't since either."

"Wow" Ruby says, in shock, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Emma nods "Yeah… he's yours too. If, if you want him to be, that is."

"He, the baby is a boy?" Ruby asks.

Emma nods "Yeah… I'm um… I was scared… and I felt, if something is wrong, his other mom should be here too."

Ruby can't help but smile at the title "thank you for calling me…"

"And, I understand if you are mad at me…"

"No, I'm not mad, shocked, but not mad. I mean, we thought it was just a one night stand… you probably thought I'd want nothing to do with him" Ruby says honestly.

"That is true" Emma nods "I didn't want to ruin your life either."

Ruby nods, leaning towards her, taking her hand "You, this won't ruin my life. It can only add to it."

Emma tears up "You're sure?"

Ruby nods, as the doctor walks into the room. "Miss Swan?"

Emma nods "And this is Ruby, his other mom…"

The doctor smiles "Well I have good news for you, you're not in labor… it is called Braxton hicks contractions, or false labor. It can be brought on by things like stress… but I also can tell you are dehydrated, so that doesn't help either."

Emma nods "I'm only seven months… is this bad?" she asks, as Ruby takes her hand.

"No, not at all; it is something that can pop up from time to time. But you may never have it happen again either. I highly suggest though, keeping the stress down if possible… and keep drinking fluids, preferably water."

"I will make sure she does doc" Ruby says, nodding.

"Alright, well I'm going to keep Emma overnight, gets some fluids in her… and she should be set to leave by noon tomorrow, as long as everything looks good."

Emma nods "Thank you sir." With that the doctor walks out.

Ruby smiles "So… what now?"

"I don't know… guess we better figure things out huh?"

Ruby nods "That we do… if we are going to have a kid together and all…"

Emma nods, smiling down at her stomach "Yeah… our boy."

 **How would you guys feel about me continuing this story line from time to time? Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we're back with our RedSwan again. Thank you guys for your patience in-between chapters. Also thank you for the likes and follows, as well as the comments, all three are welcomed**

 **So todays is all AU. Emma grew up with her parents. And they live in Storybrooke and with no magic. So in this one-shot we are going with Emma being bi, so she was with Neal, but is now with Ruby. Not long after she and Ruby started dating, she found out she was pregnant, and Ruby really likes Emma, so she doesn't mind that fact. This based in the fall, at a fall festival.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 6: games, hocus pocus and cuddles

Ruby smiles, lacing her fingers with Emma as they walk into the festival "You okay?"

Emma nods "Yeah, I'm good Rube. And… before you say anything, I will tell you, if I need to sit down" she chuckles. She appreciated that Ruby was protective of her and her baby, but there were times she was a bit too much.

"Alright, alright… of course. I'm sorry" Ruby smiles. She watches her girlfriend as they walk, Emma was reaching 6 months pregnant now, and was afraid of pushing her too far.

Emma moves a bit closer to Ruby, holding onto her arm a bit as they walk looking at the different booths and such "Look at those cute bears…" she smiles, as they come up to a game.

Ruby looks, it was a bear in a skeleton costume, she had to admit it was cute "Let's see if I can get it" she grins. Ruby pays to play a couple rounds. It was one of those games where you throw the rings and try to get them on the cone type targets. The first couple she missed, and Ruby see looks at Emma, who seemed to be enjoying watching anyway. Ruby kisses her cheek before tossing the next one. This one making onto the target.

The man manning the booth rings the bell "we got us a winner here" he calls happily "what prize ma'am?"

"That bear" Ruby points to the one Emma was looking at.

The man nods, taking it down off the hook "There we go… you wanna toss the other one? See if you can get a second prize?"

Ruby looks at Emma, "You want to try?"

Emma bites her lip "Sure… why not?" she says, picking up the last ring. She tosses it, and it lands on top of the cone, put doesn't go onto it, and she pouts.

The man comes over "I say, we got us ourselves another winner here…"

"But I technically didn't get it" Emma says, she believed in being honest.

"On the cone counts also ma'am" the man grins, reaching underneath the counter type area, pulling out a smaller bear, kind of beanie baby sized. He hands her the black bear, that had a pumpkin in its arms.

"Thank you, sir," Emma smiles, with a nod.

"No problem ma'am, thank you ladies for playing" he nods, moving on to the next group coming up to play.

Ruby smiles, taking Emma's hand again as they walk away "Well, that was fun."

Emma nods "Thank you for winning that babe."

"My pleasure" Ruby smiles, kissing her cheek "so, what next? You guys hungry yet?"

Emma shakes her head "Still good. What about another game?"

Ruby nods looking around "what about that one?"

Emma looks over at the game. It's the kind where you shoot the water, trying to race the horses across. She nods "That one looks fun."

"Should I put the bears into my bag?" Ruby asks, as they walk over to the game.

Emma nods, "Yeah, that way we don't lose them, or they get dirty."

Ruby smiles, taking her backpack off, taking the bears to put them inside "alright, there we go" she nods, as she swings the bag to put back on.

A woman was working the game, waves "would you two ladies like to join in the race?" she asks, as a few other spots where taken.

Emma nods, handing her the money "You bet."

"She's confident, I like it" Ruby chuckles taking a seat.

The woman chuckles, ringing the bell for them to start. The ladies, along with the others, start spraying the water to the targets, getting their horses to move. The women laugh, trying to mess the other up in some way or another. They, along with the other people, laugh and have fun, as the race comes to a tight end. A man won, giving his prize to the small girl playing next to him, making the girl smile, at the nice gesture.

Emma and Ruby get up from the seats, and Emma smiles at Ruby "Me and little man are ready for a treat now."

"You got it…" Ruby nods "and what can I get you guys?"

Emma bites her lip "Some hot chocolate for sure… and some churros… oh, and a funnel cake?"

"I believe, that I can do" Ruby chuckles, kissing her cheek "go find a bench to sit, and I'll get those."

Emma kisses her cheek back "Alright, I'll save you a seat.

Not much later Ruby comes back, spotting Emma at a picnic table, and she can't help but smile. Emma was sitting there, one hand on her bump, rubbing small circles on it, like she often did when the baby was moving around and kicking. She really liked Emma, and she believes Emma likes her too. She truly hoped those facts didn't change once her son was born. She knew a lot of things would change, Emma will have a bigger priority then before, she just hoped she would still fit into her life in a few months. She reaches Emma, with a drink carrier holding hot chocolates, and two boxes containing the food "Here we are…" she says setting them on the table.

Emma sits up a bit "You are my favorite person right now…"

"Am I not, any other time?"

"You got me, you are my favorite always, but this ups it a bit" Emma smiles.

"Thanks" Ruby grins "until little man gets here" she says softly, as she passes her a cup.

Emma bites her lip "True… but I'll still care about you… and want to date Ruby. He just… complicates it a bit is all."

Ruby nods "And, you're sure you will want me around still?"

Emma nods "Are you kidding? He loves you already, he responds to you more then anyone else. And as much as I love my parents, I want your help too, if you're willing that is."

Ruby nods with a smile, and moves to sit beside her "more then willing" she says kissing her cheek. "I really care about you Emma… and your baby, I really would be honored to be there for you both still once he comes."

Emma gently cups her cheek, and kisses her lips lightly "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.

A bit later, with the sun starting to go down, the couple was riding the Ferris wheel. Emma was cuddled up to Ruby's side, Ruby's arm around her, kissing her head "Has tonight been good?"

"The best, perfect really" Emma says honestly.

"Good. But I do have one more surprise for you before our night ends" Ruby smiles.

"Really?" Emma asks "You've done a lot already."

"Well, this was just a bit of something extra."

Emma smiles with a blush "You really are amazing, you know that?"

Ruby blushes as well "I don't know about that. But you see… there is this girl I like, and she's pretty amazing herself, and I love making sure she is treated like she is."

Emma bites her lip "And she loves, that you do that."

It's a hour later now, and Ruby pulls into the dirt road/drive way of a barn. She parks the car and shuts it off.

Emma raises a eyebrow "This isn't where you kill me or something is it?"

Ruby laughs "No… this is where your next surprise is." Ruby then gets out, helping Emma out. She takes her hand, and leads her to the barn. Through the small gaps in the doors, a bit of light shines out. Once they reach the doors, and she opens it, Emma gasps, inside is a projector, and projector screen, where the menu of Hocus pocus was ready to hit play. To sit on is a children's pool, filled with many blankets and pillows. To the side is popcorn and slushies (Emma's favorite movie snacks).

"Ruby this… this is so awesome" Emma says, her eyes tearing up a bit at the gesture.

"Your parents helped me out, while we where at the festival. They came and set this up."

Emma pecks her lips "see… amazing."

The rest of the night goes well. They cuddle together as they watch hocus pocus, snaked on popcorn and drank their slushies. Emma was truly touched Ruby set all this up for her. She didn't know how things would go once her son came, but she knew she wouldn't let Ruby go away, not when she showed her more love and compassion then anyone had before.

 **Hope this was worth the wait guys. Comments, thoughts, ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, happy holidays to you. Hope you are having a nice holiday season, spending time with family and friends.**

 **So this one is Christmas based, AU, where Emma and Ruby are just best friends, supporting each other raising their kids.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 7: Christmas traditions anew

Emma's eyes flicker open as the sun beams through the little slits of her window shades, she lets out a groan as she stretches out. And she is immediately hears the distinct sound of her son, best friend, and her best friend's daughter giggling. Emma chuckles as she sits up, she looks at the clock seeing it was 10 am. She was grateful that Ruby kept the kids busy so she could sleep in. It was Christmas eve today, so last night, was her last night to work, having today and the next off. She gets out of bed, slipping a sweatshirt on over her t-shirt, that went with her Christmas themed pajama pants. Emma slides her feet into slippers, then heads to the bathroom quick. Once done, then she out to the kitchen/ living room. She soon can here Christmas music softly playing, with giggles along with it. She rounds the corner "Morning guys…"

Henry looks up from the counter, and grins widely, getting off the stool, running to him mom, to hug her. At seven, he was still very much a hugger, at least to mom and Aunt Ruby. "Hey mom…"

Emma wraps her arms around him, dropping a kiss to the top of his head "Morning kiddo." When she looks up, she sees four-year-old Luna grinning. She pulls away from Henry, and scoops up Luna, kissing her cheek "Morning Luna bear…"

Luna giggles hugging her back "Morning auntie Emma."

Emma smiles, moving the girl to sit on her hip, as she walks around to the counter "What we got going here head elf Ruby?" she teasing asks her friend.

Ruby laughs "Morning Em… well I thought I'd get the cookie dough going for those special Christmas cookies we found."

"Ah…" Emma hums "did you tell the kiddo what they are for?"

"No…" Henry whines "Aunt Ruby said we had to wait for you mom."

Emma chuckles, ruffling his hair "Well guys" she then looks at Luna, bopping her nose with her finger "we are making special cookies, that we will decorate. Once we are done… we will pick two to leave out for Santa tonight, then the others, will be our dessert after dinner tonight."

Henry smiles widely "Oh cool. And we get to decorate them too?"

"You bet pup" Ruby smiles "I got decorating frosting we get to use."

"Yay, cookies" Luna giggles, the girl loved her cookies.

Emma laughs, moving to sit Luna down on the other stool "So how can I help?"

"Want to get out the cookie cutters and frosting?"

Emma nods, doing so as Ruby gets the dough out the mixer.

Ruby starts working the dough to flatten it out for the cutters "this will be a fun tradition to do every year."

Emma nods, setting the stuff on the counter "it will be, maybe we can have the cookies with my special hot chocolate."

Ruby hums "That's even better, your crock pot hot chocolate is the best. Huh pups?"

Henry and Luna both nod, with wide smiles.

Emma smiles "You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved."

Ruby then looks at the kids "Okay guys, pick out which cutters to use for Santa's cookies.

They both look at the choices "This one" Henry smiles, handing her a stocking shaped one.

"I make dis one" Luna smiles, showing her a present shaped cutter.

"Great choices" Emma smiles proudly. "I want to do a snowman" she grins taking the snowman one.

"Alright" Ruby smiles, as she finishes flatting out the dough.

A little while later, the four are sitting at the table. The cookies had been baked, and cooled, now it was time to decorate. Christmas music still playing softly.

"Me wants the red please" Luna asks, making grabby hands at the red frosting.

"Here you go Luna, remember this one is for Santa, then you get to do yours for after dinner okay?" Ruby says softly, as she gets the red tube ready for her.

"Okay mama" Luna nods.

"I'm making my stocking red and green striped" Henry smiles, as he carefully decorates.

"Very nice kid" Emma smiles, ruffling his hair, then goes back to spreading the white frosting on the snow man.

"That is a really nice stocking Henry" Ruby nods, as she starts on her tree cookie.

Henry grins "Thanks. I like this, can we do this every year?"

Emma chuckles "We will definitely try."

"Yes!" Henry cheers.

After the cookies are done, the moms put on _Frosty the snowman_ for the kids, while they clean up the mess left from decorating the cookies. "Our first Christmas here…" Emma smiles to her friend.

Ruby nods "It sure beats the old apartment, we definitely outgrew that one."

Emma chuckles "We did. Plus, now we can afford more."

"Yeah, we have come a long way. I'm not looking forward to the day though, when we no longer live together though. Especially, holidays."

"Same. But I don't see it happening anytime soon though" Emma shrugs "Even when it does, we can still do Christmas together."

Ruby nods, as she finishes wiping off the counter "For sure. Speaking of, what time did you tell your parents and Granny to be here tomorrow?"

"Um…" Emma bites her lip thinking as she washes the dishes "I told them two, that way no one needs to rush here, and we won't have to wait as long either to eat."

"That sounds good, cause I'm sure the kids will be up early, and will be tired."

"Always, it's like a rite of passage or something when you become a parent."

Ruby laughs "I guess you're right, we did it to our parents…"

"Every year, even when I got older, I had a hard time sleeping in on Christmas" Emma chuckles, as she dries her hands.

"Granny always made me wait till at least seven to come wake her up" Ruby chuckles, as she puts the cookies into a container, so they had them nice and fresh still later.

Emma chuckles "Granny always did like sleeping in when the diner was closed didn't, she?"

Ruby nods "Oh yeah" she laughs "she may have loved having the diner, but she hated always being up so early all the time."

Emma nods "I am with her there…"

Ruby laughs "We know…"

It was now, that night. The kids where tucked into bed, the cookies where out with milk for Santa. And the mom's where now putting out the gifts from them and Santa.

Emma smiles, setting the bear for Luna in the princess chair she was getting "She is going to love this chair."

Ruby laughs "Yeah, she will. Especially since Jasmine on it."

"She does love that one…" Emma grins, as she sets a couple other gifts around.

Ruby gives her a smile back as she fills the stockings "And I hope Henry likes his surprises in his stocking, he's getting tougher to shop for."

Emma nods "He is… so I appreciate the help."

"No problem, what are friends for right?"

Emma chuckles, "Very true…"

Ruby puts the last thing in Luna's stocking "Well… I think that's it… we just need to do the cookies, so it looks like he was truly here…"

Emma grins "The things we do for those two huh?"

"Yeah, but their worth it."

"Oh… we need to do the carrots too… for the reindeer" Emma says "I promised Henry I'd get carrots out for them…"

"Look at you mom" Ruby laughs, taking the carrot from Emma, and gnawing on it.

Emma smiles, then she looks over at the clock, seeing it was now midnight "Merry Christmas Rubes."

"Merry Christmas Emma" Ruby smiles back.

 **Hey everyone, hope you are having a great holiday season. Thoughts, Ideas?**


End file.
